Shinophobia: The early bug catches the bird
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Shino is instructed by Tsunade to escort a young Noblewoman with great reconstruction plans to the Land of Waves. But, she's just slightly freaked out by bugs. Can Shino cure her? Shino x OC Complete, sweet
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shinophobia and Bug Love. The early bug catches the bird

Summary: Warning: Contains more fluff then a teddy-bear factory.

Shino is instructed by Tsunade to guard a young noblewoman who's just. . . Slightly freaked out by bugs. . . How can that possibly work out? Can Shino cure her? One shot. Shino x OC

Tsunade had curiously called for Shino to come alone to her office one morning at dawn. He was now a newly-appointed Chunin and it was his first time being called alone to the Lady Tsunade's office.

Upon arrival, he was let in by one of the servants and was led to her office,

"Lady Tsunade?" he asked upon entering. The blonde woman muttered a "hnn" from her desk and motioned for him to come nearer,

"I suppose you're wondering why I just asked you to come and not your entire team." Shino grunted in response,

"Well, I'm in need of your special. . . Talents. We have been asked to take care of a _fairly_ unusual yet important task. We have a client that needs to be escorted to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Our client has some very important plans and ideas that need to be delivered intact. The plans are vital to rebuild the torn village. The client is of noble character." Tsunade turned to one of her servants,

"Bring in client 7942." The servant bowed and muttered "Hai" and hurried out of the room to fetch the client. Tsunade turned her attention back to Shino,

"Oh. . . And one more thing. . . The client is. . . Just _fairly_ afraid of bugs. . . So. . . Since there are so many creppy-crawlies--" Shino's eyebrow twitched visibly at the remark "--No offense to your or your little friends of course, but our client's council has asked us to cure her of her--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a high pitched, ear shattering shriek accompanied by a few crashes and some glass breaking.

"No, no-- Mori-sama! Please put that down!! It's okay!! It's only a housefly! No-- wait-- Please put that down!" came the muffled voice of the servant girl followed by another crash.

". . . Fears. . ." Tsunade finished with a sweatdrop.

The screen slid open and the frazzled servant girl practically dragged a young bawling girl into the room. Tsunade sighed exasperatedly,

"Shino, meet Noblewoman Mori Hanna." Tsunade turned to the shaking girl,

"Mori-chan, meet your guardian for the next twenty-four hours or so." The girl sniffed and bowed,

"T-Thank you, Hokage Tsunade-sama. . ." She said quietly. Tsunade nodded,

"Aburame Shino, Mori-chan, you are dismissed." Both adolescents bowed and then were escorted out by another servant girl who in the process of shoving them out in the cold morning air, gave Shino a backpack full of supplies and instructed them to leave before the sun had fully risen so if the traveled the entire day, they could reach the Mist village by nightfall.

The pair walked along to the outer gate of Konoha and the Noblewoman threw her head back to look up at the sky. The sun was only just rising then and pink and purple streaked across the sky and the colors were scattered by fluffy white clouds,

"Beautiful," the girl breathed. Shino grunted and she turned to him,

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I apologize, Mori-sama--"

"NO!" The petite girl shouted suddenly. Shino had struck an anime pose.

"What?" he almost hissed. The girl pouted,

"My name is Hanna. Not Mori-sama!" Shino cleared his throat,

"Yes, Hanna-sama." he said, inwardly laughing (No way! He laughs!?!?!) at the girl's face.

After an awkward moment of silence, Shino motioned to a tree,

"Shall we?"

6 hours later

"Aburame-chan! Aburame-chan! Shino-san! Shino! Blast it, Shino, stop!" Shino halted, mid leap on a branch and turned to the worn out girl.

"Could we. . ." She paused, laid her hand on her chest and panted for a few seconds, "Could we maybe stop for lunch. . . Just for a little while?" Shino grunted and sat down with his back against the tree trunk and his legs out in front of him on the thick branch. He watched the girl as she set her backpack down on the branch and started to rummage through it. He studied her closely for the first time. She had shoulder length red hair that curled up at the end and bangs that framed her face. The Noblewoman had vivid green eyes and barely freckled pale skin. Her lips reminded him of cherry pie for some reason and he twitched as he could hear his stomach growl.

The Noblewoman snickered with her back still turned to him. She was wearing a bright, knee emerald dress with a high collar and split on either side of her hips and ran down to her knees. Underneath she wore darker green shorts. In her hair, behind her bangs, she wore a green Mist headband.

". . .ame-chan? Aburame- chan?" His brought his gaze to her face,

"Hmmn?" the Noblewoman smiled,

"Would you like some lunch, Aburame-chan?"

For a moment, Shino actually wanted to say yes. There was something, other than the thought of having food that made him want to accept it. The way she smiled, the way she said his name, even the way she held the food made the meal much more inviting then the nutrition did. He swallowed hard and silenced his stomach,

"You don't need to give me any food. I can go without eating for much more than 24 hours. It's unnecessary-- really." he said in his wispy voice. Hanna sat down beside him and held out the food again,

"But I want you to have some! I can't have my ninja protector dying of hunger on me! Besides, I packed enough food for the both of us." She waved the bag back and forth in front of the spiky-haired brunette's sunglasses and smiled another bright smile,

"Please take it. No--No, wait! As your superior, I order you to. . . to take it!!" Shino gave her a 'you're crazy' look from behind his shades,

"Yes, Noblewoman Mori-sama." he said as he reached out for the food. Hanna snapped her wrist back so Shino's hand was left gripping thin air,

"I said, my name is Hanna!" she said, pouting.

"Hai, Hanna-sama. May I just have the food, please?" he asked, irritated. Hannah grinned,

"Sure" she said as she placed the bag in his hand. Then, Hanna went about eating her own food.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Shino usually felt quite comfortable in the silence, heck, this was the guy who hardly ever spoke three words unless needed. What did this girl do in the few moments they had spoken to make him trust her so-- was it some sort of Genjutsu or something--

"S--Shino-san-- Shi-Sh-!" Shino's eyes wandered up to Hanna. Her face was petrified with fear and tears threatened to fall from her long, dark lashes. Her whole body was shaking. Shino raised an eyebrow as he scanned the scenery. There was nothing threatening in sight, there was no pointy object sticking out from the Noblewoman's body and everything was calm.

"What?" He asked as he took a bite of the ramen that Hanna had brought. He followed her eyes as she glanced down at her whitened hands. He stared for a moment and then caught the long legs and the black body of a black widow spider.

"Stay still," he instructed. Hanna closed her eyes for a moment and the tears that were held there dripped freely down her face,

"I think I'm going to faint. . ." she whispered.

"Look at me." he said sharply. She raised her eyes to his face and froze as a small hole opened up in his skin and small black beetles began to crawl out. Her eyes grew wide as the bugs skittered down Shino's face and clothing until they were on the expanse of the branch between them.

"Don't move" he said again as the little bugs began crawling up her clothing to her hand. He could hear her whimper as she closed her eyes once again.

"Look." Shino instructed. Hanna reluctantly lifted her eyelids as the tiny beetles attacked the large spider and obliterated it within seconds. Tears freely flowed down her face.

"Meet my friends." Shino said as he raised his hand. The little bugs skitter-scattered to his forefinger. Hanna stared at his hand,

"H-h-he-hello. . ." she said slowly. The bugs made a kind of screeching noise and then burrowed back into Shino's skin. Shino leaned back up against the tree,

"Scared, Hanna-sama?" he asked dully. Hannah was awestruck for a moment,

"They. . . They live inside you?" Shino grunted.

"All the time?" she asked, her brilliant eyes growing larger.

"Yes." Shino said, trying to avoid her gaze.

"And they're. . . Nice?" she asked sheepishly. Shino raised an eyebrow. That was a first-- a person inquiring if his bugs were-- were _nice. _

"To whom I wish." Shino said simply as he took another bit of ramen.

There was a bit of a silence as Shino continued eating his lunch and Hanna stared at him,

"Is there anything else I should know, Bugs?" Shino thought for a moment,

"My name is Shino Aburame. I'm a Chunin from Konoha. And. . . That's about it." the redhead smiled,

"I doubt that." she said as she bit into her food.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all! I'm very sorry to have posted this so late, I have been focusing on three other stories and have been very busy. Thank you to my one reviewer, it meant a lot to hear from you and thank you to all of you who put this on your story alert. More information than anything in this chapter, big action and more romance in the next!

Thank you for reading, oh…

Disclaimer: and for the record, don't own anything but the plot and my character, Hanna (and her parent's). Everything else is the property of G.A. and not me.

Now, please read on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they had finished their meal, Shino and the Lady were off on the road-- er… run, again. Their bodies were mere flashed to the naked eye, their silhouettes a blur as they passed through the desolate landscape.

"So," Shino began between a jump, "Were you born in the Land of Waves?"

The Lady smiled, "Well, I was born and raised there-- until I was about seven… that's when I graduated the nin academy…" She paused as she pushed off from another branch,

"My father, Horotori Mori, was in the trading business and sent my mother, Hakijima Mori, and I to Konoha ahead of him--" She pushed off again,

"He had graduated from the nin academy there years ago but retired from being a Shinobi due to an accident, you see he got into trade then."

Shino grunted.

"Well," she said as she jumped again, "Then came the rampage of the Momochi-- Zabuza, you know."

"I've heard." Shino mumbled.

"He went up against every Shinobi to prove that he was the best and slaughtered every one of them." Shino grunted again.

"Well, the villagers and former Shinobi tried to fight back, but were also killed, including my father."

"I'm sorry." Shino said softly. The girl waved it off as they continued on,

"It's all in the life of a ninja, I suppose," She said as she pushed off again,

"After that, my mother fell ill and died. Only then did I truly realize that I was the only one left-- the only survivor of the massacre of Mist, besides of course, the Momochi and his follower."

Shino nodded as he surveyed the landscape again. It was becoming dark and he wasn't very fond of the thought of staying up through the night in order to protect the Lady.

"So, I stayed in hiding in Konoha for a long while, until I heard from a boy-- Uzumaki, I believe-- that Zabuza (and his follower) had perished on the right side. He had brought down Gatou, so I have no hatred for he or his follower."

Shino glanced at the Lady. She seemed so calm-- at peace while discussing the thoughtless slaughter of hundreds of people and her own father, and the death of her dear mother.

'That which does not kill you will only make you stronger' Shino remembered a teacher said in the middle of a lecture once. He supposed now that it was true.

"So…" he said quietly between leaps, "What are these plans for Mist?"

The Lady caught the bug-man off guard and laughed,

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, you know." she said lightly, "But the plans involve simple things like re-fertilization of old fields so farming will flourish, a plan to increase population, a program to educate those who would run school and programs to teach young generations of ninja, you know, simple things." She sighed,

"I suppose the most important things that I hope to accomplish are unity and the reconstruction of the Mist Nin Academy so that once again, the people will have a real line of defense."

Shino was silent for a moment,

"So are you a messenger or a leader?" He asked. He could see her gaze off into the clearing ahead of them by a few dozen miles,

"That I do not know, yet…" she said slowly,

"Because I am supposed to be met by the leaders of the small villages within Mist." Shino nodded.

"They are really the ones to decide. There hasn't been order in quite a while, you see, and it really depends if they can put my plans to action on their own or if they would prefer for me to be the one to enforce them." She shrugged,

"Either way, I will need to be the one at least starting up the schools because there are no ninja there to teach them," she paused as she kicked off again,

"It will probably be a long process and I'm sure that it will be hard because I will have to teach them everything from scratch… in the beginning of the whole process, while I'm educating the teachers, they will be teaching… so it will probably be as if a graduated Genin would be teaching un-graduated Genin and then once they learn more, they will teach the ones under them and so on and so forth until a whole system of teachers and students is established."

Shino stopped suddenly and the Lady came to an absolutely scorching stop on the next branch,

"Aburame-chan?" She asked as she turned to the other.

"We need to stop for the night." He said firmly. The Lady cocked her head,

"But it's still light out; shouldn't we keep moving so that we can get there by morning, perhaps?" Shino shook his head,

"It will do us no good, traveling would be harder when it gets dark and once we would arrive, you would probably be too tired to put any of your plans into action. We should sleep now and save our energy for the trek tomorrow." The Lady jumped and landed on the branch next to the spiky-haired boy.

Shino rummaged through his sack and handed the Lady a blanket. He pulled one out for himself and laid down on the branch,

"Goodnight." he said simply. The Lady looked at him as it his skin was neon pink and had tentacles,

"Up here?" She asked, her voice cracking. Shino sat up and took off his headband,

"Yes. Up here. Don't you think there are less bugs to frighten you up here?" the Lady smiled and without another word, laid down a bit farther on the branch then he and snuggled in.

"Just wake me if you need anything." Shino said as he took off his sunglasses. The Lady perched her chin of her palm as she stared into his handsome face. He had quite large brown eyes that stared unblinking back at her. His hair fell limply into his face and his jacket was unzipped partially. For a moment, the Lady pondered why such a handsome guy would hide his beautiful features-- but then mentally shut out the thought as being exhausted and a bit confused.

"Thank you for being my guard" said she as she laid back down on the hard, scratchy branch.

"It is my duty, Hanna-sama" he said as he watched her.

"I know…" she mumbled, "But thank you for being so sweet anyway…" she said before she drifted off to sleep.

Shino sat in the stillness for a long while. Had she really just called him sweet-- or was it just his imagination? Surely, it _must_ have just been some Genjutsu or something… right?

He watched her side gently rising and falling for a bit and listened intently to her soft breath. She was a Lady with such a worthy cause. Most ladies her age back in Konoha were more interested on what new motion-picture had come out… but she… she was going, basically on her own, to a crime-infested, torn community to bring back hope to a severed peoples. She was going with what little she had, a few scrolls maybe, and was going to try and rebuild an entire village. It was her dream, to see a suffering people flourish.

Shino could tell while she was speaking that she wasn't doing it for glory or recognition. Nor was she doing it to bring harm to anyone.

Shino (actually) smiled down at the sleeping Lady as he continued to think of her. She could have left the job to someone else, a Kage, maybe. But what reward-- what wonder, to do it herself and to be proud of herself for reviving a dying culture.

Shino continued to smile, something he did very rarely, as he lay down under his blanket and stared up at the stars until he fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, I sincerely hope you liked it! I had fun writing it and it only took about half an hour or so! Please Review, I'm sure it will be worth your while! Oh, and I'm thinking only 2-3 more chapters, Thankies!

Thank you once again!

Mysteria Pearl


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for coming and reading this! Here's the nightmare of a time I had-- made this chapter, my computer deleted it, forgot what exactly I wrote, so I went with a better idea (in my opinion) I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own. Won't ever. So there. **

**THERE ARE SOME RANDOM (SEEMING) BACKWARDS WORDS TO SEPERATE PARTS. Please let me know how it works for seperation Thank you!**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

Shino awoke and sat up in the darkness. He listened for a moment to the pleasant breeze and the chirp and click of the night insects as he looked up into the ni sky. There was no sun, but the stars weren't visible.

He sighted in the peaceful calm and then forced himself to stand up. For a moment, he almost forgot they had slept on the branch. His muscles were aching already from the previous day's exertion. He mentally chided himself for not being in better shape; after all, they had only hundred miles on foot.

His gaze turned to where the sleeping woman and caught himself staring fondly at her. She was nestled comfortably under her blanket on her side with her long arm dangling over the edge of the branch. Her long eyelashes brushed her pale skin and her pink lips were turned up into a small, satisfied smile. She mumbled something softly and snuggled further into the blankets.

"..nna-sama? Hanna-sama?" Hanna forced her sleepy eyes open and when she had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes for the most part, she sat up wearily,

"Hmmn…" She mumbled as she stared down at her hands. Shino smiled softly down at the Lady as she looked up at him, her hair a complete mess and bloodshot eyes.

"Good morning, Hanna-sama. It's time to get going if we want to reach the town by nightfall." Shino said as he offered her a hand. She took it and stumbled to her feet high up on the branch.

"What time is it? It's still dark." She muttered as she stretched.

"Around three." Shino said simply as he folded her blanket and replaced it in her sack.

"Mmmn… joy." she mumbled again as the pair took off.

STRAEH GNORTS

Shino gazed up into the sky and then glanced over to the woman. The sun was already high in it's path and the Lady seemed to be exhausted. He skid to a halt and Hanna followed,

"Why don't we rest for awhile and take a look at the map." Shino said sympathetically as he sat down.

The woman heaved a sigh of relief,  
"Finally! My legs feel like rubber!" She said as she flopped down beside him.

Shino unfolded the map that Shizune provided him with,  
"I am unfamiliar with this territory. Can you tell where we are?" He asked her as he stared down at the paper. Hanna took the paper from him,

"Do you see the large green and blue circle?" she asked, pointing

"Mm."

"That's the swamp and forest surrounding the Hidden Mist... In the center is the city… oh, and the dark ring around the city is the _danger zone… _and" she pointed to a small blue circle right outside the zone, "And those are the falls." she said with a smile.

"The falls?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hanna smiled dreamily,  
"The waterfalls…" She smiled up at the sky, "I remember my mother took me there when I was little… it was an annual reward for all the female graduates of the Academy… we were the last graduating class…" she turned back at him, "There's an old folktale that those who bathe in the falls will accomplish great things some day." her eyes and she grabbed the map, "Shino! Could we go? It's right on the way!"

Shino looked up at the sky and nodded,  
"If you really want to, it's fine by me."

"Oh, this is simply wonderful!" Hanna said with a satisfied laugh. Shino smiled from his seat behind a large rock as he heard the girl splash around in the water, "It's so warm!" she said enthusiastically.

Hanna shook out her messy orange locks under the falls. She twirled and danced about in the clear blue water. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Mamma! Look! All the girls are here-- Kutai-- oh! And Jima's here too!" Hakijima Mori patted her daughter's head,

"Yes, Hanna, now go and enjoy the falls, sweetie." The little girl obeyed and jumped into the springs.

But too soon…

"Everyone! There's a rogue ninja in town! It's the Momochi! He's killing everyone! The Anbu and the Jounin have already fallen! Head back to your homes quickly-- and secure yourselves in a sheltered place! Hurry! Everyone!"

Screams filled the air as people franically ran about, but Mamma promised it everything would be alright.

A strange man confronted Hakijima, telling her that Horotori her husband, was already dead and advised she and her daughter to flee…

Mamma took Hanna by the hand… and then they were enveloped in darkness for the longest time…

But a soft song soothed the young girl's fear,

"Be at peace… be at peace… fear no more… let the Mist take your fears…"

A song that had been gone for so long suddenly bursted into Hanna's mind… a song that had been lost for such a long time,  
"…you will be safe… hide in the Mist… She will protect you in your darkest hour… do not fear… do not fear… there will be no more tears… be calm, be calm my child. The mist will dry your tears… you will be safe… let the Mist take your fears…"

She found herself suddenly cold, and as she looked around, the sadness attached to the place flooded over her once again.

The gray rock seemed to project images of the children she once knew as her comrades… but they were dead. They were _all _dead.

The happiness, the peace that formerly flowed from the place… it was gone… the entire place was deserted… but the memories still lingered-- the screams still echoed inher ears... the sound, far off, of murders taking place; a cruel, senseless massacre. She began to cry silently.

"Your voice."

The girl started and blushed. She had forgotten Shino was there.  
"I'm sorry… It was improper of me to sing…" She said softly as she dried and re-clothed herself.

Shino chuckled from behind the rock as he closed his eyes,  
"No, Mori-chan…" he breathed, "not at all… your voice… is beautiful… like a bird's" he said softly. Hanna smiled to herself,

"Thank you, Shino…" she murmured. She sighed and looked around, "Shino?"

"Mmmn."

"I--I think it would be best to leave now…"

"Yes, Mori-chan."

EVOL EURT

"Are you alright?" Shino asked after a bit.

Hanna turned to him as she leaped from another branch,

"Hmmn? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been very quiet for the past hour or so." Shino said as he pushed off again.

"Really?" She laughed, "Sorry… I just have a lot on my mind. Shino nodded,

"Understandable, Hanna-chan…" he paused for a moment, "You mentioned that we would be entering something called the 'danger zone'… what exactly is that?"

"Well," Hanna started as she jumped again, "you see, the refugees-- I mean of course those who either immigrated after the massacre or those who hid underground-- they became… well, paranoid… so they set some forms of man traps."

"Man traps?" Shino asked with a raised eyebrow. Hanna nodded,

"Yes, they're similar to bear traps… only larger…" She smiled, "Those refugees… they're the people to whom I'm going to restore."

"You are a very noble woman, Hanna-chan." Shino said as he jumped again.

Hanna blushed,

"Why… why thank you, Shino--" she was interrupted by a loud crunch

She screamed out suddenly, and fell back from Shino's side. The man halted and looked back where Hanna was just gliding in the air. She was no longer in the air, though, but hanging from a branch by her ankle-- more specifically, by a man trap.

"Hanna!" Shino cried as he took out of kunai and slashed at the chain. It wouldn't break. The woman shrieked again as she gripped her knee defenselessly. Shino looked around himself frantically and then down at the trap.

It was large, spiked and rusted and had sunk deep into her leg, all the way through the bone. Nothing would break the metal, so Shino took a deep breath and took a drastic measure.

With all the strength he could muster, he took both edges of the teeth-blades and tore the trap out of her leg with his bare hands, slicing deep into his fingers in the process. Hanna screamed and Shino quickly set her down on a branch, ripped off his shirt and pressed it against the bloody flesh.

Hanna whimpered as she covered her mouth and let her tears stream freely from her tightly closed eyes as the young man tried desperately to stop the blood.

"S-Shino!" she wailed in agony, "Please-- do something-- Shino!" she cried, her face red and covered in tears, blood streaming freely down her leg.

Shino thought quickly and snatched some bandages out of his bag and made a make-shift splint from two nearby tree limbs.

Hanna began to shake and grow faint as Shino attempted to remove the soiled material from her bloody leg. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed at the immense pain; so much greater than anything she had bore before.

"Open your eyes! Now!" A voice growled from above her. She obeyed and the pain was gone; instantly...

But so was the world around her. She looked about frantically. Everything was black, but not dark; hollow, but not empty. She reached out, but she couldn't see or feel her hand.

"Shino!" She screamed through her tears in agony, "Shino! Where are you! Shino!"

"No need to fear, Hanna-sama. Be calm. I am right here..." She couldn't hear the words, but feel them; almost as if they weren't said, but directed to her..

"Shino!" She screamed again into the black.

And then, just barely visible in the distance, something small and glowing appeared. Fluttering softly, it made it's way toward her and grew larger. Faintly, it appeared, a soft, delicate butterfly, pink in colour. With an almost radiant appearance, it gently floated around her, swiveling and swirling this way and that. She reached out again, but couldn't touch it.

Her entire sense of fear was gone… just she and the simple pink butterfly existed at that moment; although in the back of her mine, she knew somehow a Genjutsu was being worked on her… really, she was not in blackness, she was probably in light… and Shino was probably right there…

Shino…

YREVARB DNA EGARUOC

Shino fretfully wiped the sweat from his brow for the umpteenth time as he watched the flushed girl drift off into a Genjutsu-induced slumber. He had gotten the bleeding to stop and had disinfected the rusty wounds and had set the fracture with a splint and a wrap. The Lady had bled for a long time and what was worse was seeing and hearing her heart wrenching shrieks and moans.

But it was over… and she was alright. He let out a breath of relief as he gazed down at the sweaty, warm Lady in his arms. She was breathing heavily and her tears were still wet on her soft face.

With utmost carefulness, the Chunin dabbed her tears on a clean cloth and brushed her hair out of her face. He looked up toward the sky and began to rationalize,

"It would be best," Shino said aloud to himself, "to get her to the Waves…" he ran a blood-covered hand through his hair. The sun was already setting. The village officials would begin to worry. Perhaps they would send a search party of ninja out to look for them-- oh… they didn't have any ninja.

With another defeated sigh, he lifted up the woman and continued on his quest to bring hope to the Mist People.

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Did you like it? I hope so! Thank you for reading! Have a great day / night! Please review! Thanks again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, all! Chapter four is finally here! Thank you all for reading this far! QHOOO!

Disclaimer: no own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto's characters. Yes own fanfiction. Got it? Good

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

Hanna became aware of a swaying and rocking. With great effort, she tore herself from the pleasure of the black abyss of unconsciousness. She felt as if she were holding something warm and firm and breathed in a pleasant scent.

She struggled to open her eyes. At first, to her weary pupils, there was only light, soon after it came shadow, and then, finally blurred shapes. After a long moment of concentration, though, the blurs began to separate as trunks, then branches, then leaves.

She let her eyes fall closed for one moment more as she began feeling an odd stiffness and a pain in her leg. She moaned, only barely, but the rocking ceased immediately. Hanna lifted her head and found herself on her young escort's back.

"Hanna-sama." The man grunted as he looked over his shoulder at her. With her cheek on his strong back, she offered a weary smile to the Chunin.

"What… what's going on?" she mumbled. She could feel the man heave a sigh beneath her as he pushed off from the limb,

"You were caught in a trap... Forgive me, Hanna-sama, but I was forced to employ a Genjutsu on you-- because," he blushed, just sligtly, "I'm sorry… I feared greatly for your well-being… honest, Hanna-sama, but I apologize for perhaps startling you--"

"Mmmn… no, Shino…" she said as she lifted her head again, "It was… it was _beautiful_…" she smiled and closed her eyes, "It was beautiful, Shino… at first, I was afraid… I couldn't see or feel anything--"

"That was my reason, Hanna-sama…" Shino said as he leaped again.

"Mmhmm… and… I felt so afraid… everything was so… black… but then...there was a pink butterfly… and it made me calm. It… it was so beautiful." she laughed exhaustedly, "That's funny… I've never described an insect as beautiful before…" she sighed as she set her head back down on Shino's shoulder and closed her eyes,  
"Shino?"

"Yes, Hanna-sama?"

"I don't think I'm afraid of insects anymore."

Shino smiled down at her,  
"That's wonderful, Hanna-sama."

"Shino?" Hanna asked once she regained more of her strength.

"Yes, Hanna-sama?"

"What is your family like? I've all but forgotten what it's like to really have one…" she whispered.

Shino thought for a moment,  
"Well, I was raised by my clan in general."

"Mmmn?"

"Yes. Like most insects, my parent's jab, as our clan dictates, is to bear me and raise me until I could reason. From then on, my clan treats children as adults."

"That's terrible! That depriving them of their childhood!" Hanna burst out with passion. Shino chuckled,

"I suppose, Hanna-sama."

A silence lasted for a small time as the man continued on with the Lady on his back.  
"Did you ever get jealous?" Hanna asked

Shino chucked. It was a low, warm sound, Hanna noticed.  
"Every day." he said softly, "I... I am only human, Hanna-sama. I… I was always jealous… jealous of what others had…" He glanced back over his should at her, "Forgive me, it is out of line to talk like that."

Hanna smiled into his jacket,  
"No… not at all… besides…" she mumbled, "you have something that nobody else could possibly dream of having…"

"Mmmn? And what's that, Hanna-sama?"

Hanna smiled,  
"Your kindness.… your heart."

"I don't deserve such wonderful words…"

"It's true."

Suddenly, the steady sway and rocking stopped. Hanna lifted her head from the man's comfortable shoulder,  
"What's wrong, Shino?"

The Chunin didn't say a word at first. Instead, he lifted his hand and pointed to something just on the edge of the setting sun's horizon,  
"There it is-- there's the Land of Waves."

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please remember to review! Thank you!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Thank you for reading this far! I'd like to take a moment to thank my reviewers, you guys are great! Sorry for not posting for a while, I've been sick. Here's chapter 5 (finally)

Disclaimer: I don't have a dream of owning Naruto. . . Actually, I dream about it all the time. . . But, it will never happen. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

The pair was silent for a moment as they gazed out, over the treetops to the village. There was no sign of human movement or movement, as if the entire place was a ghost town.

There was a mass of darkened houses, stores and businesses before them. Only far off, near where they could see the newly built bridge, was there a bit of activity going on. But the activity, such as sheets blowing in the wind and a river running to the sea, only took up about a tenth of the entire area.

"That's all… that's all that's left..." Hanna said softly as she set her chin of Shino's shoulder. The man grunted as he shifted her weight.

"All those darkened housed and streets... Those area all homes of the… of the… dead." she lifted a finger to the horizon and began to count,

"… and nine up… four across… two… three… four… on the right side of the road-- there!" she pointed to a dark house,  
"That's-- that's _my_ house. It looks just like when I left… I had just hung new curtains and had put the rug out to dry…" she gazed sadly at the surrounding houses, "And that's Kimichi's house… and there-- there's Grandfather Dotchimaro's house… and there's Sugaru's shack…"

Shino could feel her take in a sharp breath, "They're all-- they're all... dead."

Silence took over once again as Shino took off toward the village with the woman on his back.

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"What if… What if I can't do it?" Hanna asked, as she felt those horrible tears stinging the back of her eyes again.

Shino stopped on a branch and sighed,  
"You cannot allow yourself to think that way, Hanna-sama."

The woman shook her head as her tears began to fall down to shino's neck,  
"But I can't do it… It's going to be too hard… I'll never be able to rebuild this entire city… It's too much... it's all hopeless-- I'll surely fail--"

"Shut up." The insect ninja hissed. Hanna was taken aback at his sudden outburst.

"Don't you _dare_ say that." He said took back to leaping, "You have worked all your life to bring hope back to these people and now-- now when you finally have the chance to help them-- now you're going to say that_ you can't do it_?"

He looked back at her and smiled kindly, "You may _think_ it is impossible, but I believe you can do it."

Shino leaped to the ground outside the village gate,  
"It would be best for you to get down now… I'm sure the villagers wouldn't want to see their new leader carried into their village. They might get the idea that you're weak..." he said softly.

The woman nodded and the Chunin carefully set her down. Once she was on the ground and comfortably standing on one foot, he turned to her.

Hanna blushed as the young man fretfully extended his arms and his long fingers wrapped around her back. They stood face to face, the man gently supporting the Lady. Shino debated with himself for a moment on what to do and then at last removed his dark glasses. Hanna's breath caught in her throat as the man set his forehead against hers. Her tears slowly began to cease.

"Hanna-sama," he said firmly, "_I_ believe in you, even when _you_ don't believe in yourself."

She could feel his warm breath against her lips and her heart began to race when he smiled down at her. Such a lovely smile-- her cheeks began to redden at the thought. She was almost mesmerized by that look in his eyes-- but what was that look?

Shino stared down at the sweet girl, her face still wet from her tears. Her cheeks shone red and a small smile graced her red lips. She looked so beautiful. His eyebrows knit together. What in the name of the Hokage was he thinking!?

Could-- was he beginning to _feel_ something for her? It was not allowed for him to love-- especially love someone he choose. It was not the way of the Aburame clan.

"Shino?" she whispered as she gazed up at him.

Yes. He _had_ begun to feel something. But he wasn't supposed to. Chunin weren't supposed to have feelings. He was her escort and nothing more…

But…

"Hanna… Hanna-chan…" He sighed. It was wonderful the way it came off of his lips. The girl smiled up at him-- oh! How that smile taunted him!

"Thank you… thank you for believing in me…" she whispered, almost embarassed.

Ever so slowly, his hand ran up her back, receiving a slight involuntary shiver from her, into her hair. He gently entwined his fingers in her fiery locks and her eyes widened and filled once again with tears.

"I... I..." the words so simple and clean-cut in his mind would not leave his lips... they were chained to his heart and the key was missing-- long forgotten.

The next few moments were the most blissfully torturous moments in either's life. Her name rolled off of his lips again as he drew closer to her.

Closer, closer, he could feel her quickening breaths on his skin, sending the bugs in his heart into a frenzy, he could feel them frantically moving under his skin, telling him to just get a taste of those juicy red lips.

The Lady's eyes drifted close and there was just barely a centimeter more between them…

"Oi, oi! Look! Our leader has arrived!"

The pair tore apart, both glowing red in embarrassment as they were greeted by a small committee of two old women and some younger people, some around the Chunin's age, he supposed.

"Oh, dear heavens, look, the poor dear's hurt!"  
"It must have been one of those confounded human traps!"  
"I _told_ Yakamichi to take those old hazardous things down!"  
"But you never know, they might have saved us from evil intruders!"

An old woman, apparently the current village leader, approached them,

"I am Hsuo Donym, this," she said, motioning to the other elderly woman, "Is my sister, Pakin Tlip. We've been waiting for your arrival for awhile now-- you should have been here days ago."

Shino bowed to the woman, "I am terribly sorry," he said, "But we ran into... complications along the way."

Donym turned to him,  
"My my! Aren't you a strapping young man! You must be her husband, ne?" The pair blushed and Shino shook his head,  
"Ah, no… actually I am just her escort… I was sent from the Hokage to ensure her safe arrival."

The old woman's smile faltered and she gained a look of annoyance, "You call _that _a safe arrival?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she motioned to the Lady's bloodied leg.

Hanna waved her hand about,  
"It is completely my fault that my leg is--"

"Aww… you need to get into your new office and get settled right away. A little rest and we'll find a nice doctor for you-- come on, Donym, we need to get this girl in right away." Pakin Tlip said as she hustled over to the girl and dragged her off.

REVEROF YATS

Hanna looked around the dark office-- her office. It seemed as if it was just like when the last Kage left-- when the last Kage had died.

The windows had been boarded over, until she got a village man to take down the boards, and the room was dusty and antique. Papers lay scattered on the desk, some of them from the day of the massacre-- bloody. There was blood on the rugs, which she had taken out of course, and there were spiders on the blinds, of which she was no longer afraid of.

She sat in the plush, if just a bit dusty, chair and took out her paperwork. Carefully stacking the crinkled, old yellowed papers at the side of her desk, she spread out her scrolls and began organizing her plans in order of when she would execute them.

There was a light tap on the door and she called "Come in."

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Pakin (as she had later introduced herself) said sweetly as she carried a tray of tea.

"Oh, hello."

The old woman sat herself down on the opposite side of the dark wood desk,  
"I have some important news to tell you."

Hanna smiled pleasantly,  
"Ah... Do tell, then."

The old woman sighed and rung her old hands together,  
"It has been decided that you are to be the new Kage."

Hanna grinned,  
"How wonderful! I can't believe--"

"And you are to remain here permantly."

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

Did you like it? I hope so. The next chapter will be the second to last. Please PLEASE PLEEEASE review!

Thank you for your time!

Mysteria Pearl


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, all! Thanks for reading! I reaaaally appreciate it! Thank you again to all of my lovely reviewers

Disclaimer: Don't own, won't own, can't own.

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

EUTRIV A SI ECNEITAP

Shino looked about the dim room. Pakin Tlip had taken Hanna to a medic hours ago and he still had no word of her condition. Donym had come to him and had advised him afterwards to leave if he wasn't going to stay and help. Shino had absolutely refused to depart until he was positive Hanna would be alright.

Soon after, a kind young family had taken Shino home with them to feed him, let him bathe and rest. He found out later, in a conversation with the parents, that they were in fact younger than he. Most of the couples in the village were given arranged marriages when they were young in order to increase the dying population.

He sat at the low table drinking tea and let his large, spiky afro dry from his bath. Behind his sunglasses, he watched as the couple's little children chased a fly around the room, until their father, Jin, scolded them and pulled their son into his embrace.

The wife, who had introduced herself as Saki, handed him some soup as she sat down,  
"So, you are from Konoha. Tell us what it is like there." she said, pulling her small daughter onto her lap.

"It is... more... dry there… and… there more people." He said simply and took a sip of tea.

Jin laughed,  
"So are you going to stay for awhile and help rebuild here? I'm sure Konoha wouldn't miss _one_ Chunin like yourself. I'm sure there's _tons_ more-- you _even_ have your own nin academy there still, ne?"

Shino only grunted and sipped his tea.

Saki ran her fingers through her daughter's tangled hair, "Well, I for one think--"

"Aburame Shino." The five's attention snapped to the door, where Hsuo Donym stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her old face, "You come with me. Now."

Shino rose to his feet and obediently followed the woman outside.

Hsuo Donym handed him a loaded backpack and pointed to the trees outlining the city, "You can leave now. Mori-sama is fine condition."

Shino stood still, "Ever since I came, you've been trying to make me leave. Why?"

The old woman turned her eyes to the sky. A cold breeze blew through the streets and dark clouds began to blow in with the promise of rain... and perhaps even a storm,  
"She's far too… too attached to you. If you will not stay to help, you must leave now… or…" The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Or… I am afraid that… she'll leave with you."

Shino chuckled dryly,  
"Is _that_ what this is all about? I am… I am only her escort. I am just her_ escort_… not her _love_. Besides, she's only here to deliver the plans to rebuild the community, right? Why are you so afraid of her leaving?"

The old woman looked toward the ground, "Aburame Shino... you do not understand... Mori-sama will stay here forever."

The beetles in the young man's stomach skittered down to his feet and made him feel sick,  
"Does Hanna-cha-- Mori-sama, I mean-- know this?"

"Yes."

?REHTEGOT EB REVE EW LLIW

Hanna tried to jump to her feet, only remembering her hurt foot and sunk back down into the old plush chair,  
"I-- I don't understand… I thought that you would choose someone else to execute my plans-- someone older-- wiser-- I…"

"Miss Hanna Mori-sama, we believe it would be best for someone young like you to lead us. We will find a nice young man for you and in a few short years, you'll have some children and…"

Hanna blinked,  
"M-Married!? Children!? With a man I barely know!? But-- but, I'm far too young… besides! What about Shino!?"

"What about him, dearie?"

"Where is he!? I must speak to him immediately!"

The old woman folded her hands and sadly averted her eyes,  
"Dear, Donym is telling him… as we speak… to leave. He will be gone within moments."

Hanna's heart dropped as she felt tears well up in her eyes and became choked up,  
"But-- But I thought he would-- I thought he would stay to say goodbye!"

Old woman Pakin shook her head slowly,  
"No, dear."

Hanna put her face in her hands and began to cry quietly. The old woman smiled knowledgeably,  
"I'll leave you be for a while. I'll come back later, and then we'll talk, dear." With that, the woman left the room.

The first clap of thunder that signaled an oncoming storm shook the room. Hanna looked up from her hands. She knew that she would be asked to stay indefinitely. She had _planned _for it, _packed_ for it. But when it came down to it… Could she handle it? She was overwhelmed when she saw the place-- such despair, such need! She had _planned,_ but… but the job was so big! She just wanted…

What _did_ she want? She sat in the silence for a few moments. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to fail. She didn't want Shino to leave.

Shino. It came like a blow to her heart. Shino.

What had she felt-- what had gone on-- or almost happened-- between them? Hadn't they-- hadn't they almost--

She lifted her fingers to her lips. Had they almost _kissed?_ Her heart fluttered as she conjured up the courage to even think the word.

But had he almost k-k-kissed her? If he had… why would he leave? She rubbed her forehead. It was all terribly confusing. She sighed to herself. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before.

She thought a man actually could love her, she thought that he did like her… but in the end… he had never seen anything in her. She felt so-- so ashamed. Had there really have been anything between she and Shino? It was probably only her imagination… as it had always been.

But-- but he had been so caring, so sweet… yet so shy… almost as if he had never acted that way before… He had been so quiet, so silent in the beginning but… he had flourished… his words were kind and eloquent, his voice kind and smooth… always encouraging…

"I believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself." another wave of tears came as she pictured him in her mind. He was so handsome-- in a pale, buggy, afro-freak kind of way. 

It was so much like a dream, Hanna thought. But, in the final moments, it would end as a nightmare. What irony.

Or should I say, what _dramatic_ irony.

Suddenly, she felt so shut in, so claustrophobic; almost sick to herself. She needed some air-- even if it was storming outside. She carefully hobbled over to the window with her new makeshift crutch and limped over to the old, dust-covered pane.

She heaved with all her strength and the window finally opened with a loud crack. The afternoon breeze blew through her office and she sighed a breath of relief.

And for some reason, also unknown to her, she began to cry... and she began to sing. The song that her mother had sang to her so long ago twittered from her lips,  
"B-be at peace… be at p-peace… fear no more… let the M-Mist take your fears…you will be sa-safe… hide in the Mist… She will p-p-protect you in your darkest hour… do not fear… do not fear… there will be n-no more tears… be calm, be c-calm my ch-child. The mist will dry your t-t-tears… you will be safe… let the M-Mist take your f-fears…"

STIAW EVOL EURT

"Just do us all a favour and leave… it will, in the long run, be better for Mori-sama." Donym said sternly.

Shino nodded slowly,  
"Yes. I suppose it is better this way." He made a slight bow to the elderly woman and turned toward the forest, "If it's truly better for Mori-sama... I will go. Goodbye, Donym-san."

Shino began to walk and didn't dare look back. He felt a rain drop on his face and soon, from under an overhang, he was watching a full blown storm.

He emptily watched the pouring rain and reflected on the past few of days.

Hanna had begun as a stranger-- a client. But soon… soon she was something… something… She was so caring; always smiling. And although it was apparent that she wasn't perfect, he felt so attached; as he had never felt before. In a few long days… she had become…

Everything.

He had grown so fond of her that he had all but forgotten what was in Konoha for him… but… what _was_ there is Konoha for him? A small dorm-like apartment, lectures, training, and the Aburame clan…

The _accursed_ Aburame clan… those _imbeciles_ who _dared_ run his life-- _dared_ to tell him what he could and couldn't do all these years. Surely if he returned to them, things would go on as usual… and eventually, he would be _told_ what he could or couldn't be… _who_ he could be… _who_ he would marry… how many children he would have… how he would _die_.

Back there; back in that life, there was really nothing for him. Why… why had he been so attached? Comrades, events, yes. He was also very nationalistic. But… here…--he looked around-- here was where a beautiful woman-- inside and out-- was giving her life to.

He looked up, over the rooftops and spotted the old Kage tower.

With dragging, reluctant footsteps, he made his way through the drenching rain to the tower, toward the exit of the Mist. As he approached the tall, cylinder-shaped Kage Tower he paused. Someone inside was singing. He finally spotted where-- the top floor; it had the only open window in the entire building.

Such a sweet, sad melody. He could vaguely recall the words and as he listened intently to the song, he barely noticed the sun as it broke through the clouds.

"Be at p-peace… be at peace… f-f-fear no more… let-- let the Mist take your fears…you will be safe… hide in the M-Mist… She will p-protect you in your d-dar-darkest hour… do not f-fear… do not fear… th-there will be no more t-t-tears… be calm, be calm my child. The Mist will d-dry your tears… you will be sa-safe… let the M-Mist take your fears…"

He knew those words-- he knew that voice-- although, shaky,

"Just like a bird…" he breathed as the song began all over again.

"Hey." Shino turned and found Pakin embroidering a hanky in a rocker on the other side of the street. He grunted a greeting and looked back up longingly at the window.

"You know," the old woman said as she rocked back and forth, "You have a mission to fulfil."

Shino raised an eyebrow,  
"But, Ma'am… my mission is complete… Han-- Mori-sama, I mean-- is safely here in the Hidden Mist… that is what I was assigned to accomplish."

The old woman chuckled softly,  
"Not the mission of Konoha, a man's mission."

"A… a man's mission?" Shino asked as he crossed his arms.

"A man's mission," she leaned back into her rocking chair, "Is a once in a lifetime opportunity. A man's mission to love and be love." Shino said nothing and gazed down at his sandals.

"You love her, _don't_ you?" Shino's gaze snapped up to the old woman.

"I-- I--" never before had his cheeks reddened so or the bugs in his stomach danced before.

Love? Could he--? Could he love her?

"You love her, yes?"

Shino felt tears come to his dark eyes,  
"Yes."

Pakin smiled,  
"Then, doll, don't pass her up. Love her like she deserves."

Shino swallowed. Yes, yes… the woman was right…

A man's mission.

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

Don't worry, I'll try and get the next (and last) chapter out soon.

I really hope that you like it! Please review and let me know-- I SEE the statistics-- I know you're there!! Hehehe!  
Thank you!  
Mysteria Pearl


	7. Chapter 7

** Thank you to my great reviewers and my fantabulous readers! Here's the final chapter... finally. Epilogue... well, I could always write a (or a few) one-shot(s) about them. I like one-shots. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I won't ever own Naruto or the characters (other than my OC's,)**

**Please read on and thank you!**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

"He-he's gone… he's gone…" Hanna whispered to herself in the empty room.

Shino really had left… without even saying goodbye. Hanna burried her face in her hands and began to cry uncontrollably. All she wanted to do was to see him once more-- to see him smile; his kind warm face-- just to see his face.

She tried to calm her tears. If someone were to come in-- well, what would they think? But… she realized she didn't care. There was an eerie emptiness in the entire mission all of a sudden. Hanna rubbed her forehead She could do it-- she had to stay-- she had to be strong for them. For all of those kind people who were counting on her. She had to stay for them.

But why no farewell? Didn't he at least think of her as a friend? Why would he leave without saying goodbye?

Maybe he just didn't see her the way she saw him-- the way she wanted him to see her.

That must be it, she thought. That must be it. He didn't love her. So... so she just had to convince herself. Hanna just had to convince herself. She had to convince herself that... she didn't love him.

Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat as she spotted a single pink butterfly gliding about above her head. Tears welled up in her eyes as the Lady remembered how Shino had calmed her.

He was so kind… drat her eyes for watering! How horrible-- her mind taunting her with beloved images of yesterday. Such a beautiful, calming butterfly.

Hanna reached out to touch it, but it only fluttered a meter farther. She struggled to her feet in tears and wearily, almost as in a dream, to the open window.

The sun had finally broken through the clouds and the butterfly flew through the open window.

"Please don't leave..." She mumbled as another tear rolled down her flushed cheek, "Don't leave... like he did..."

The butterfly hovered there, just out of reach in the air outside. Soon, though, it was not alone. It was joined by a second, then a third. Soon, dozens of beautiful pink butterflies were outside her window.

"So beautiful…" she whispered, as she held out a hopeful hand. A single butterfly landed on it and she smiled sadly, "You're all that's left of a memory… or a dream." she said tearfully. Her attention was brought back to the other butterflies, though, when they began flying in formation.

The butterflies flew into a perfect heart.

"For a beautiful singing bird. Hanna-chan." Startled, Hanna's gaze shot down to where a certain young man stood, arms crossed and a blush on his face.

The floodgates of her tears shattered and released the waters held inside,

"S-Shino!?" She cried. Hanna had but a moment to think. With a bit of faith, she climbed hastily onto her windowsill and with a deep breath, leapt out the high window and into his waiting arms.

As he caught her in his warm embrace, he fell backwards onto the soft wet grass. The tearful girl clung to the Aburame's body as she sobbed into his shirt. Shino sat up and wrapped his arms protectively around her,  
"Shh… Hanna, shh…" he said softly.

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, her lip wavering.

"Wh-why did you… why d-d-didn't you say g-goodbye?" She asked, as her tears continued to stream down her pretty face.

She smiled warmly as he carefully dabbed away her tears,  
"Because I didn't leave."

"But why--why didn't you leave?" She asked. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her flush up against his firm chest and ran a long hand through her messy orange locks.

Shino hesitated and was silent for a moment,  
"Because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you."

"But," Hanna whispered from inside his embrace, "But I don't understand... why?"

Shino pulled back and removed his dark glasses,  
"Because I love you." Hanna took in a sharp breath and her heart began to pound in her ears

Had he said that? Had he really SAID it?

Hanna shook her head,  
"N-no… this is just a dream!" She said, trying to pull away from him, "No! I'm still in hospital… it must just be some sort of side effect-- I--"

"Be quiet." Shino ordered as he took her glowing face in his hands,  
"I love you." He repeated, heartfelt. More tears ran down onto his hands as the girl began to shake.

Shino raised an eyebrow,  
"I… are you upset? I apologize--"

"No!" Hanna whispered, "No, Shino, no!" She took a shaky breath, "I-- I love you-- oh, I love you so much, Shino!"

Shino smiled shyly down at the blushing girl as he gently wrapped an arm around her thin waist and lay a warm hand on her cheek,  
"Hanna…" He mumbled as he pressed his warm lips against hers. Hanna let out a faint gasp as he pulled her closer.

They pulled apart, both breathless and red from head to toe. Shino tucked a loose orange strand behind Hanna's ear,  
"I love you. Oh, I love you." He mumbled as he lifted her into his arms.

Hanna bit her swollen lip, "Shino-k-kun…?"

"Yes, Hanna-chan?" Shino said, kissing her pale forehead lightly.

"Are you going to go back… are you really going to… to leave?" Hanna asked, averting her tearstained eyes

Shino chuckled,  
"What do you think?"

From the shadow of the Kage's tower, Donym and Pakin smiled knowingly at one other,  
"Mission complete."

LLA SREUQNOC EVOL EURT

Three months later…

Tsunade sat down at her desk and shifted through her paperwork when a letter caught her eye. She lazily tore open the envelope and pulled out a small paper.

Dear Lady Tsunade,

As you know, I, Shino Aburame, have decided to remain in the Hidden Mist Village. At one time, I remember you saying something along the lines of "Go wherever you are needed most."  
Well, I am needed here. I have, since I left Konoha three months ago, fallen in love with former client Hanna Mori. She is the bright bird in my life. We are to be married in two months, you are invited if you please.

Do not blame me of treason, I have fulfilled my duty-- both to bring Hanna-chan to her destination for Konoha, and a man's mission. The Mist is flourishing with my fiancé's plans underway and the village now has a true hope.  
Thank you, I am forever indebted to you for choosing me for this mission. Hanna-chan and the village both send their deepest respects.

Shino Aburame. 

Tsunade chuckled as she handed the letter to Shizune,

"It seems that Mori Hanna has gotten over her phobia of bugs-- her Shinophobia."

Shizune raised an eyebrow,  
"Her Sino-what-ia?"

"Yes, indeed." The blonde said, "Things have gone just as I planned. Like they always say, the early bug catches the bird."

"But-- But, Lady Tsunade! They don't say--"

**THE END, (but really a whole new beginning…)**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Thank you all for reading! I really enjoyed making this… even if it was a bit tedious… heh… better this than homework XD Please PLEASE review. Also, let me know if you think I should make a sequel, what it should be about, etc. Thank you so much again!**

**Signing off for now! **

**Mysteria Pearl **


End file.
